Return of the Aces
by Goten0040
Summary: POST-SERIES. Amon is watching over Robin as they stay together in an apartment when one night they are attacked by a new team of witch-destroyers. They rejoin the STN-J, ready to fight, but then as Amon's powers begin to emerge, Robin realizes they're not
1. Attack

(Disclaimed. I just couldn't wait anymore. This plot has been haunting me all week so I hope you guys like the angsty side of my Witch Hunter Robin fics, other than the humor of "And Now For Something Completely Different." I don't know which will be finished first, but I promise they'll both be good. I hope you guys like it!)  
  
Summary: POST-SERIES. Amon is watching over Robin as they stay together in an apartment when one night they are attacked by a new team of witch- destroyers. They rejoin the STN-J, ready to fight, but then as Amon's powers begin to emerge, Robin realizes they're not after her. ROBINxAMON  
  
Chapter One  
  
The night was like no other as the stars shined in contrast to the dark sky. Robin continued to watch them as they sparkled in their own radiance and magic. She took another sip of her hot chocolate and made her way over to the fire, wearing her red pajamas. She had stopped sleeping in the nude because, after all, there was a man in the house, even if he was her partner. She sat down on the couch and turned on the TV, watching the latest news on a robbery and etcetera.  
  
There was a click at the front door. It swung open to reveal Amon, snow covering his hair and jacket, carrying dinner, compliments of a restaurant downtown. She smiled softly at him and he nodded, being that their normal greeting since they began living together. Amon set the bag on the table and threw his coat over a chair. He then made his way over to the fire and tried to warm up before eating dinner. He brushed some of the snow out of his hair and sat against the couch, rubbing his temples. He had to work late that night. He had become a local detective-type, investigating strange cases and trying to figure out what caused them.  
  
"Are you okay?" Robin asked.  
  
"Yes," Amon sighed in exhaustion, "and I wouldn't suppose you've already eaten, have you?"  
  
"No, I waited for you. Here, I'll warm it up," Robin said, getting up and taking the bag from the table. She headed into the kitchen and heated up the oven.  
  
Amon rubbed his hands together and blew in them, trying to warm them up and kicked his shoes off onto the floor and stared out the window as the snow clouds covered up the sparkling stars.  
  
"It appears we'll be catching the same blizzard as downtown," Amon stated monotously.  
  
"Yeah," Robin replied.  
  
***  
  
Amon finished eating before Robin. He placed his plate and chopsticks by the sink and retreated to his bedroom for some needed sleep. He was exhausted. He'd been working on one case for a week or so and the investigations were going nowhere. He undressed and pulled out his black shirt and brown pants for his pajamas. He dressed into those and hung up his other clothes, ready for the next day at work. He then threw himself onto his bed and went into immediate, deep sleep.  
  
***  
  
Robin pulled the red ribbons from her hair, having it fall softly around her shoulders. She could hear Amon throwing himself onto his bed.  
  
"Poor Amon," she thought as she ran a brush through her hair and walked over to her own bed. "He's working too hard. If only... No. We can't go back. Everyone thinks we're dead!"  
  
Robin lay on her bed, her hair sprawling about her pillow. She did miss them... Karasuma, Doujima, Michael, Sakaki, Kosaka... everyone! She closed her eyes, trying to rest and picture her past at the same time. It was painful, thinking of all the things she had gone through as a mere fifteen-year-old. Now, she was eighteen years old and had matured very much, both mentally and physically.  
  
She even thought Amon had noticed her changes, as he stared at her every once in a while, his eyes shifting down back to his work. She blushed slightly at the thought. It was amazing how she had lived with him for three years and not had any major problems. It was just day in, day out, a normal routine. She found her thoughts slowly drifting away into a dark sleep, the snow flowing quietly down outside the window.  
  
***  
  
"Are you prepared?" A man in shadows called above the many surviors of SOLOMON and the many supporters of it.  
  
"Yes!" they called, holding their orbo guns and crosses close.  
  
"You know what to do," he said and they ran from the room to attack.  
  
A woman stood deep in the dark, away from all sight.  
  
"God," she muttered, "I hope he'll be okay. I can't help him. I haven't in a long time. He's no longer little and I'm no longer alive."  
  
The ghost disapeered with a gust of wind.  
  
***  
  
Amon opened his eyes slightly, glancing around the room. He knew he had heard something stirring in the darkness. He couldn't make out what it was though. Suddenly, he saw bright green lights flashing all around him. Robin screamed in the other room. Amon reached over to his dresser, finding no weapon. He cursed himself for leaving it in his coat. He rolled out of bed onto the floor and tried to make it out the door when someone grabbed him. He nearly gagged as one grabbed him by the neck. He let out a noise much like a 'gyak' and kicked the man, having him let go.  
  
Amon took advantage of the situation and rolled out of the room, ran across the floor in his bare feet, and into the living room. He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a pistol, aiming it at his enemy. Shots were fired around him and his eyes widened.  
  
"Orbo," he whispered as it hit a chair nearby, leaving a burn mark and a small hole.  
  
He smelled smoke. Robin must have taken care of those in her room. Amon held his gun steady, ready to shoot. His breathing stopped when the men came rushing toward him. He stood and took a step back, his foot hitting the glass door leading to the fire escape. Shots began to be fired again, breaking the window. Amon barely dodged an orbo bullet as another grazed his shoulder. He backed out the door and ran down the fire escape, his feet going numb in the chill of the outside.  
  
"Come on," he thought, "That's it. This way."  
  
***  
  
Robin pulled her slippers on and her jacket over her pajamas. Her hair flew behind her as she ran down the stairs to the door leading outside the apartment building. People stood in their hallways, staring at her, wondering what was going on. She quickly ripped open the door and dashed outside into the cold. Amon was nowhere to be seen. Robin took in her surroundings. There was glass nearby from the window that was broken out upstairs. Then she found him. The gunshots were what caught her attention. Amon was fireing and the men were falling, however, some had orbo guns. Orbo guns?!  
  
"What?" she thought.  
  
Her eyes became a glare as she set flames to the two that were left. She found the pistol falling to the ground, out of bullets. Fear came over her as she made her way up the fire escape to find Amon lying unconcious on the cold metal. She fell to her knees and shook him, trying to wake him. His eyes opened slightly and he stared at her, his eyes meeting hers, a soft stare and a hardening glance.  
  
"Amon," she muttered.  
  
"I'm fine," he said, rising and limping up the steps, avoiding the glass and entered the living room.  
  
"What... were they after?" Robin questioned, pulling the curtains over the broken glass door.  
  
"I don't know..." Amon said, his gaze wandering around the house, telling of his thoughts.  
  
"They must have been after me," Robin said quietly.  
  
"Who else would they be after?" Amon said, sounding more like a statement than a question.  
  
"I suppose..."  
  
Amon walked over to the pantry and grabbed a broom, sweeping up the glass on the floor into a pile.  
  
"Let's get some sleep. I've got some calls to make tomorrow.  
  
Robin didn't understand what he spoke of, but she was tired and would find out later. She nodded and gingerly stepped across the floor to her room. 


	2. Return to the STNJ!

Chapter Two  
  
Amon stood, staring at his ravaged room. Those glowing green lights.... They were orbo.... He sat on his bed and turned on a nearby lamp, revealing broken glass and various objects strown about the room.  
  
"Who were they?" he thought to himself. "It couldn't have been... the STN-J... or SOLOMON. Perhaps a new generation of witch hunters. They must have been after Robin..."  
  
He turned to the mirror, his pale face meeting his reflection in the glass. His dark hair was awry, and his pajamas were cut, leaving slits in his clothes and revealing small places where he bled freely. He wasn't sure about the whole thing, but he was going to have to go back. He was going to have to face his past. This was no problem, but Robin...  
  
"It will be hard for her to go back," he said to himself.  
  
He reached over for the phone and held the receiver firmly in his hand. There were a few more hours to morning. He would call them then. He would call and tell them that they were returning. They were returning to the STN- J.  
  
***  
  
Robin arose and listened intently around her. She could hear Amon talking to someone. She quickly grabbed the receiver of her phone and pulled it up to her ear.  
  
"I don't understand," a familiar voice said on the line. "You say that they attacked you both?"  
  
"Yes, Michael," Amon said, "It was almost as if they were from SOLOMON, but more experienced."  
  
"MORE experienced?!"  
  
"Yes. I took a couple of shots with their orbo guns. It's not healing up the way I hoped."  
  
"Amon... why after all this time..."  
  
"It doesn't matter. I think we should return to the STN-J, but I'm not sure that Robin can face her past after all of tha-"  
  
"I can so!" Robin said into the receiver, and then gasped, remembering that she was spying on them.  
  
"Robin?" the two said together.  
  
"I can go back," Robin said with sincerety, "I want to."  
  
"Then there's no waiting," Amon said, "We'll be on our way soon."  
  
"Cool!" Michael said, excited.  
  
They all hung up. Robin found Amon in the living room, wearing one of his old outfits, the one he used to wear daily, with the exception of the brown over-jacket, leaving a black sweater and dark pants. He pulled on his old jacket. Robin smiled at him and turned back into her room.  
  
***  
  
The dress no longer trailed the floor as she slid it on. She found it tighter in some places, like her chest and her hips. She pulled the ebony apron on, zipping it in the back. She stared in the mirror, excitement and anxiety rumbling inside her. She was returning to the STN-J, to her friends... and the witch hunts... She placed her hands on her dresser. She was a witch. She knew that. What had changed since she had been away? Amon was a good listener to her thoughts on witches. He would never contradict or say anything for that matter. He never said much. Perhaps there was something about that that made him... different from everyone else.  
  
"Robin," he said from her doorway. "Are you ready to go?"  
  
"I am," she said, grabbing a bag of her things.  
  
"We need to get out before anyone knows we're gone," Amon said, "So they cannot track us."  
  
"They?"  
  
"The attackers from last night."  
  
"Oh, of course," Robin said quietly as she slipped on a forest green jacket she had acquired a couple of days ago. It was very much like her tattered, old, red one.  
  
The two placed all their things in the back seat and Amon began the long drive back to Raven's Flatts. Robin stared out the window, keeping to her thoughts. Amon seemed to be doing a lot of thinking too. He even seemed slightly worried, which was unusual. The sun hadn't risen much when they had left, but now, it was high noon and the sun was bright. They still had a little bit further to go before even making it to Tokyo. They had lived outside of Kyoto for a long time. She couldn't believe how long they had been apart, her friends and herself.  
  
"Amon," Robin asked, "How do you think they are hunting witches?"  
  
"Humanely, Michael says," Amon stated.  
  
"That's good," she said.  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"What if they attack us again?"  
  
"That's likely, but we need to get some info on them before I can tell you what exactly will happen."  
  
"Why are they still after me?" Robin asked, slightly choked in sorrow.  
  
"You are the Eve of Witches, whether you want to be or not, Robin," Amon said, "That's why I'm looking out for you."  
  
"It's just... not fair," she said softly, a tear running down her cheek, "I didn't ask for this... I never wanted this. Why must I go through things like this?"  
  
"We all ask ourselves that sometimes," Amon said softly, "so don't start thinking you weren't meant to live on this planet. There's still some goal you are meant to reach before you die."  
  
"Why do you say that?"  
  
"Why do you think you've survived this long?"  
  
Robin became silent. Amon pulled the car over to the side of the road and turned to look at her.  
  
"Robin, you are still young. You still have many things to worry about. You let me take care of this. Don't frustrate yourself over something so trivia- "  
  
"IT IS NOT TRIVIAL!" Robin yelled, much to Amon's surprise. "It is NOT!"  
  
Amon's eyes widened as tears splashed down the woman's cheeks.  
  
"You don't know what it is like... to be chased down... just because you were born," she whispered. "You don't understand how it felt to be hunted by my own partner! I trusted you and it came through... but I can't stop thinking of what would happen had you pulled that trigger. What would be happening now?!"  
  
"Does it really matter?" Amon asked strangely.  
  
"It does!" Robin sobbed, "because I was scared! Everything and everyone around me had suddenly become an enemy! It was ridiculous! I-I just don't... want it to ever happen again."  
  
Amon took her words, blow by blow. He had never heard this from her before. These tears were never shed so deeply. She had grown so much, from a naïve child into a young woman with hopes, dreams, and fears. How could he not have noticed before now? He pulled his handkercheif from his pocket and handed it to her. She took it and dried her tears. Amon started the car again and pulled back onto the road. The ride was continued in silence.  
  
***  
  
Amon turned into the parking lot of Raven's Flatts. He glanced over at the sleeping girl beside him, his handkercheif still clutched in her hand. He shook her slightly, waking her.  
  
"We're here," he said in a low voice.  
  
Robin nodded sleepily and opened her door. She stepped out onto the asphalt and turned to Amon.  
  
"Should we go inside?" she suggested.  
  
"I suppose," Amon said, cocking an eyebrow at such an obvious question. The two continued in silence.  
  
***  
  
The office was bussling with the news of Amon and Robin's return. Doujima was celebrating, Karasuma seemed much more content, Sakaki had brought food to party,and Michael seemed much happier than usual. Kosaka seemed pretty excited himself. A young woman with dark blueish-black hair and sapphire blue eyes stared around, confused. Michael seemed to notice and leaned down beside her, whispering about the two. The girl soon understood and kissed Michael on the cheek, making him blush.  
  
"Th-thanks Umi-san," he said, embarassed. Sakaki laughed as he passed the two.  
  
Umi was the replacement for Robin. She wasn't that good a hunter, it turned out, so she ended up staying with Michael most of the time, helping with the more technical side of the hunts, and falling in love with him at the same time. She was very warm-hearted, but easily confused if things went out of hand. She was thinking of leaving the STN-J and going to work at Harry's because they needed help down there and she loved to be there. She would be leaving in a few days. Sudden silence filled the room with the exception of the small click and squeak of the door.  
  
Doujima's eyes filled with tears of joy as she saw her best friend return through the door once again in so long. Amon walked in from behind her. Kosaka quickly ran to Amon and took him to the side while the girls nearly tackled Robin with questions about how her life had been. Michael, Sakaki, and Umi stayed behind, out of the line of fire.  
  
***  
  
"Amon," Kosaka said, bringing him into the office he now worked in. Amon still got slight chills from this office, giving him disturbing flashbacks of Zaizen.  
  
"Yes?" he replied.  
  
"I want to know everything that went on since the collapse of the factory."  
  
"Everything? As in what?"  
  
"Well... like... how you and Robin escaped... what you... did after that..."  
  
Amon seemed to understand what Kosaka was thinking and glared.  
  
"I wouldn't think of such a thing Kosaka," he said irritably, "and we just managed to get out through a large hole in the wall."  
  
"O-oh, I didn't mean- but you can see where I'm coming from- I mean uh- living with a woman and all..."  
  
Amon couldn't help but feel warmth rise in his face. He had had slight tendencies when he would look her over or feel a soft tingle with her touch, but it was nothing that a normal man would experience. He turned and walked out of the office, much more irritated than when he had walked in.  
  
***  
  
Robin had finally answered all the questions by Doujima and- well, mostly Doujima and sighed. She stopped as she saw a young woman with dark black hair.  
  
"Hi," she said, smiling.  
  
"Uh- hi," she said.  
  
"I'm Robin."  
  
"My name's Umi and I was-"  
  
"My replacement," Robin said happily, "I know how you feel."  
  
Umi merely smiled and walked over to chat with Michael who winked at Robin. Sakaki trotted over and talked a bit, but nothing he said was really of much importance. Amon stepped back into the room, looking a bit frustrated. Everyone stared at him. Amon, their leader, was back. Things would be so much easier, at least they hoped. Robin approached him.  
  
"Amon?" she asked.  
  
"What is it?" he returned.  
  
"Their's still a few people I'd like to see...if that's okay..."  
  
"Let's go," Amon said and took Robin along with him to his car.  
  
***  
  
Crash!  
  
Nagira stared in wonder at the young woman who stood before him, smiling and weeping at the same time. Amon remained in the doorway. Nagira pulled Robin into a hug, happy to see her and yet not finding it to express in words.  
  
"I-I thought you guys had-"  
  
"died?" Amon interrupted in his normal voice. "You should know us BOTH better than that, Nagira."  
  
"Guess I should have," Nagira said, smiling.  
  
"I've one more person to see," Robin said, turning to Amon.  
  
He merely sighed and left after Robin's goodbye to dear Nagira.  
  
***  
  
"Oh, my goodness!" the bar owner exclaimed. (I don't know his name... )  
  
Robin seemed very happy to talk with him again. Even Amon had to admit that it was nice to see him, even though he had aged quite a bit. Amon still remained in the back. Robin was a very good person indeed. She made nearly everyone around her happy and when she fought, she fought with heart. He closed his eyes and leaned against the door panel, remembering what she had said earlier that morning.  
  
"She really has been through a lot," he thought, "and a lot more is to come of it too..."  
  
Robin said her goodbyes and the two returned back to the STN-J to start working. There were no hunts.  
  
"That's odd," Michael said as he typed on his computer, "We've never had ZERO hunts before... EVER!"  
  
"Perhaps it's the one's who attacked us who are taking out the witches. I believe that the orbo they carry is much more lethal as well," Amon stated.  
  
"Maybe," Umi said as she looked on the screen.  
  
Robin looked out the window.  
  
"Amon?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Where are we going to stay tonight?"  
  
This hadn't occurred to Amon and the question left him dumbfounded. He remained silent, trying to think of a place they could stay in that they could afford.  
  
"You guys can stay near me," Sakaki said, "an apartment near mine just went up for lease. It's real cheap."  
  
"Thanks," Robin said, relieved.  
  
"Michael, could you-"  
  
"Already done. The apartment's yours."  
  
"You're too good, Michael," Umi said, lauging.  
  
"I know," Michael smirked. Amon rolled his eyes at his youth.  
  
Come to think of youth, he was almost thirty! He couldn't believe it! He looked over at Robin and longed to be seventeen again. Then it occurred to him that he hadn't had a very nice time as a teenager either. All because of that one day when he was thirteen....  
  
"I'll head home and get things ready," Amon said and left, not leaving any room for questioning.  
  
Robin watched, knowing his thoughts were elsewhere and then cast her eyes to the computer, hoping to clear her mind.  
  
(I'd say that chapter was uneventful. I'm sorry. There will be events soon! I promise! Just deal with me here!) 


	3. A New Place

Chapter Three  
  
"I cannot believe I'm reminding myself of this shit," Amon thought as he closed the door behind him.  
  
He stared around the apartment, impressed at the nice place, due to the small price. He brought his hand over the old furniture and moved slowly along the floor to the bedrooms. Both were about the same size, but one was blue and one was white. The paint job was definately shoddy, but it didn't matter. All they needed was a place to sleep, eat, and hopefully relax at some point. He sat on the bed in the blue room, knowing that white was more elegant- definately for a girl like Robin.  
  
There was a cherry-wood dresser in the room, a bedside table, and a bed with a black comforter. He lay back and stare at the ceiling, a new habit of his. He could hear nothing, feel nothing. He slowly closed his eyes.  
  
Amon's nap was interrupted by laughter and talk. He arose and moved to the door, staring through the small crack at Robin and Doujima, joking and talking excitedly. Robin was obviously very happy to be back with old friends. He had to smile too, knowing that it was much warmer when people were happy. He had to admit that, even though she always gave a shy smile, their relationship was slightly frigid, which was mostly his fault.  
  
"So I told him that..." Doujima continued in her giggly voice.  
  
Robin smiled sweetly at her and began making tea.  
  
"It's amazing how all the furniture remained her, and when the house is so cheap..." Robin trailed off.  
  
"Well, actually, an old woman who once lived here died of heart attack in this apartment. I hope that that's not a problem."  
  
"It's not. Things happen," Robin beamed, pouring the warm liquid into cups.  
  
"Robin," Amon said, finally appearing from his hiding place behind the door. "How did things go at the STN-J?"  
  
"Fine, why?" Robin turned. "Do you want some tea?"  
  
"I'm fine. I was just asking."  
  
"Um... okay..."  
  
"You're room's over there," Amon gestured to the door to the right of the place.  
  
"Okay," Robin said meekly.  
  
"Goodbye, Doujima," Robin waved as Doujima left. "Thanks for showing me how to get here."  
  
"Later! No problem! See you at work tomorrow!"  
  
Robin closed and locked the door, moving in her bare feet across the floor to her bedroom. She liked it. It was very exquisite and soft- especially being so old. The woman that lived there before must have slept there. Rob sat on the bed and stared out her window. She liked it here- or perhaps it was just the fact that she was no longer alone- that she had friends, besides Amon- who wasn't the best company when it came to conversation.  
  
A knock came to the door.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"What do you want for dinner?" Amon asked casually.  
  
"Um... it doesn't matter." Robin stood and opened the door, revealing Amon on the other side. "Maybe some soup? I'll make it."  
  
"Sounds good," Amon nodded.  
  
Things still remained ackward between the two since the car ride to the STN- J. They hadn't spoken much, now that she thought about it. This was less talk than usual! Robin sighed at these thoughts and retreated to the kitchen to make some soup that Doujima had brought.  
  
"We should go grocery shopping," she suggested, knowing that Amon nearby.  
  
"I'll stop by the store tomorrow."  
  
"Okay..."  
  
"A-amon?"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Sorry?" Amon turned and gazed at her, surprised at her words.  
  
"Yes," Robin said, her back turned to him as she set the pot on the stove. "For what I said today... in the car."  
  
Amon was shocked that Robin was actually feeling guilty about such sincere truth.  
  
"Don't be," he said in his usual tone.  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"You're right, Robin. I don't know what it's like." Amon knew he was lying, but he refused to let her know that. "You've been chased down, betrayed.... you shouldn't feel guilty for that."  
  
"I can't help it," Robin said, "I don't feel guilty about that. I shouldn't have blown up in your face like that."  
  
"You've probably been holding it back for a while," Amon smirked slightly, approaching her.  
  
"Honestly... I have..." Robin smiled.  
  
Nightfall was much more serene than it had been for a long time. Robin was happy for it. She turned on the TV. Robin gasped.  
  
"What is it?" Amon asked, entering the room, hearing the loud gasp from his roommate.  
  
"Look," she whispered, pointing at the TV.  
  
There, on the set, was the apartment that they once lived in just the day before- burned to the ground. Amon sighed as the newscaster began speaking of what had happened.  
  
"I can't believe it. I hope they can't track us..." Robin muttered.  
  
"We didn't leave anything to be traced here. We left everything behind, Robin."  
  
"Which means that we'll need clothes too..."  
  
"That'll be fine. I'm sure we can get some more money. I saved up quite a bit from my last job."  
  
"Good."  
  
Robin crawled into bed, feeling happy that she could sleep without the pajamas. She just enjoyed sleeping in the nude- even with the lingering worry that Amon might walk in on her. She blushed deeply at the thought, also that he might walk in on her during showering, being that there was only one bathroom in this apartment-other than two. She didn't care though. They had known each other long enough to have a few 'accidents.' Amon wasn't really a seductive type either... She just hoped she wasn't....  
  
Amon let out a sigh, warm water splashing down his body. He was tired, but he couldn't sleep- not with those dreams he had been having. He let out a long sigh, feeling the nauseated feeling in his stomach. He finished his shower and stepped out, redressing into his pants. He slept in his pants and socks, saving his black sweater and jacket for work. He stumbled back into his bedroom and lay down again, feeling the exhaustion wash over him yet again. His head hurt badly. He closed his eyes... but he didn't sleep...  
  
(Still not very eventful- I apologize. The next chapter will be a witch hunt and it'll be extremely wild. I'll work on it quick, so don't worry! Please review!) 


	4. The Storm

Chapter Four

Amon was tired. Everyone but he noticed. The office of the STN-J was bussling and moving about in an extreme manner. Micheal was typing rapidly, Umi watching from behind. Robin sat at her computer scanning the screen for anything suspicious. Sakaki suddenly let out a loud gasp, backing up to examine his screen closely.

"What is it?" Micheal turned around in his chair.

"A... witch... the only one located..."

"A witch?" Robin walked over to look at the screen as well.

"Well, I suppose we should go to it then, find out if it knows anything about this new organization," Amon sighed, pushing some hair behind his ear.

"Good idea. Let's go. Karasuma, Sakaki, are you coming?"

"Mmhmm," Karasuma replied, grabbing Sakaki before he could protest.

---

The cars (and Sakaki's motorcycle) pulled up to where Micheal had said the witch would be located.

"I don't see anything. Do you think it could be up at the top of the building?"

"It must be. There's no other way it could be located."

"Let's go," Amon said, readying his pistol, the others following behind.

Amon had a bad feeling about the whole thing. He wasn't feeling well anyway. It seemed, the more stairs they climbed, the worse he felt. He took more and more steps, with each, his heartbeat grew faster, his lungs becoming more and more intoxicated, his stomach turning and twisting. Soon enough, he'd fallen behind, leaning against a wall for support. Robin turned, giving out a sound of surprise.

"Amon! What's the matter?" she came to him, trying to look him in the eyes.

"Just... a nausea spell... go on ahead... I'll catch up," Amon said through breaths.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes... be back with you soon..."

"Okay..."

Robin turned to move back.

---

Something haulted her a few feet from Amon. It was as if this gigantic pulse was coming from him, spreading throughout the area. She turned, watching him slide down the wall.

"Go on!" he demanded.

Robin gave a meek nod and turned, running up the stairs. Amon's harsh breathing still caught in her ears as she reached the top step. Another pulse, filling her senses. The door to the roof was opened by Karasuma. There, stood a man with short, black hair, and emotionless green eyes. He had such a sense of familiarity that Robin had stopped walking, eyes focused on the man.

"Are you a witch?" Sakaki dared to ask.

"No." The man turned, glaring at the three. "I am not. I'm glad the signal caught on your computers though." He smirked. "Where's Amon?"

The three gasped. How did he know Amon? Robin took a step forward now.

"He's... not here. How do you know him? And why did you bring us here if you only wanted to see Amon?"

---

"No... get out... of my head..." Amon muttered, memories flooding over him.

(Flashback)

"AMON! RUN!" a woman's scream came.

A small boy, around the age of thirteen, jumped behind the sofa, his black hair hanging in his eyes, fear planted on his face. Glowing, green bullets were being shot everywhere. The woman with the deep auburn hair and black eyes, ran to the furniture, her energy creating a floating sensation about her.

"Listen to me," she said quietly, her hands placed upon his face to make sure he'd listen, "I want you to get out of here. If you don't, they'll get you too."

"What about you?" the boy said, his voice squeaking upon the coming of puberty and the tears flowing down his face.

"Don't worry about me. You're still young. You are like me, and you must change what happens to people like you and me. You can make it on your own. Become strong, Amon, become strong!"

"MOM!" he yelled as she shoved him out the door, into the hallway.

He heard the shrieks of his mother, then the sound of a body hitting the ground. He felt his heart cracking in half. He shook his tears away. He had to be strong as she had told him. Then, he began to run, faster and faster, until he was far away from the scene where his sweet mother... had died....

(End Flashback)

Amon felt as if something had been struck across his head. Suddenly, he was walking against his own will. Everything was a blur as he climbed the steps, feeling more and more pain. He felt his focus giving way to this mental state, carrying him reluctantly up the stairs. He reached a doorway.

---

"It is simple- Ah, speak of the Devil."

"Amon!" Robin exclaimed, turning to see the blank look upon his face.

Why was he like that? Robin felt that pulse again.

"Ah, Amon, just like your mother, eh? Falling into traps!"

"You did it," his voice came low. "You tipped them off."

"Of course I did! I don't accept witches in the family."

"I know that," Amon kept his head low.

Another pulse, even stronger this time.

"So, she died that day, hm? Guess my job was done... until YOU came along."

"Not... another... word..." Suddenly, the world around Robin and the others became wild and relentless. A storm began brewing in the sky, covering the sun that was once there.

The new man, that knew Amon, did not looked surprised. Robin furrowed her eyebrows.

---

Amon felt like he was burning. His blood was boiling. There was no more control... no more.... He felt his heart beat- "BOOM! BOOM!" It was as if it were the thunder in the sky. His eyes rolled back in his head. A wind surrounded him.

"I'll... KILL YOU!" his voice came, a loud hiss.

---

Lightning began to strike around the man. Robin jumped back, watching it burning parts of the building. She turned to Amon for explanation, then felt a hand clutch her chest. Amon was causing it, obviously. His eyes were completely white, his face screwed up in anger. He was surrounded by some sort of aura. Amon... was a witch... and his powers had just emerged. The man pulled out a familiar pistol.

"ORBO!" Sakaki yelled, dodging bolts of lightning.

Robin set the pistol aflame. This time, the man was surprised.

"So you're his little witch mistress," he said mockingly.

A assault of lightning bolts began to rain down, missing the man by a hair each time. Men began coming from shadows, shooting at Amon. Robin screamed as the orbo bullets hit him. The lightning faded away as Amon fell to the ground.

"ENOUGH!" Robin shreiked, highly against her normal, calm self.

The men were burned to ash by the fire, but the other man, however, had gotten away. Robin cursed under her breath, then ran to Amon, who hadn't moved. Sakaki and Karasuma were already there.

"Amon! Wake up! Can you hear me?! AMON!" Sakaki was yelling.

Amon's eyes fluttered open. He pushed himself up, let out a moan of pain, then fell back, where Robin caught him. She stared into his ebony, emotionless eyes, trying to find the trace of what had caused such a thing.

"Don't give me that look," Amon growled, pushing himself back up again, wincing, then standing. "Hmph."

"What... happened?" Sakaki asked. "Was that you? Did you give off all that lightning?"

"Shut up." Amon's voice was harsh upon the mentioning. "Let's go. There's nothing left that we can do here."

The others looked at each other then obediantly followed Amon. Robin desperately wanted to help him as he limped down the steps and into the car. She could tell that he was in deep pain. She sat next to him, and they drove off toward Raven's Flatts again. Amon didn't speak, not once. He merely kept his eyes on the road as he moved along. Robin didn't know what to say anyway. Robin told Sakaki and Karasuma to follow up on the attack, and that they were going home, then told Amon to turn and go back to the apartment. Amon hesitantly did as she said.

---

Robin saw the red spots left on the carpet leading a direct trail to Amon's room, where he had remained for an hour and a half. She slowly moved to the door and knocked, oh-so-softly. No answer. She pushed it open slightly, it giving off a small creak, and found the Amon had fallen asleep, bandaged up around the stomach, shoulders, arms, and legs. He had been hit with a lot of orbo, and he did not look well. His face was drenched in sweat, and he had a feverish blush to his otherwise pale cheeks. Robin moved over to him. He was a witch. The orbo wouldn't have had that effect on him otherwise. She shook him slightly.

"What?" he asked, not opening his eyes.

"You're ill..."

"Leave me alone."

"Amon-"

"DID YOU HEAR ME?!" a lightning bolt flashed outside, making Amon jump, then turn away.

"You're a witch." Robin gave a face of determination.

No reply.

"You are a witch." She repeated it, more determined than before.

"Don't you think I know that?" came a venomous answer.

"Why didn't you-"

"Tell you? I'm a witch. I've been a seed until now."

"Who was that man?" Robin was wanting answers.

"He is- was... my father."

"YOUR FATHER?" Robin was shocked.

"Yes. My father. Happy now?" Amon's voice became strained and he let out a loud cough.

"Here..." Robin said, wetting a cloth in the bathroom that connected their rooms, then placing it to his head.

"I'm... not... a child, Robin," Amon said, glaring at her.

She knew that he was secretly thankful, so she didn't argue.

"Rest. I'll make you something to eat."

"Fine." Amon's answer was dripping with poison.

Robin let out a sigh and left him in his room, where he fell asleep, not stirring once.

(Yeah, baby! Five FULL PAGES OF EVENTS! I toldja I'd do it! Lol. Lightning was the only power I thought was cool enough for Amon. After this, I have a feeling things are going to become very tense. Hee hee hee...

Any suggestions? Feel free to give me ideas of what you'd like to see in this fic. I want to hear them.

Oh, before I go, I went to Crispin Freeman's (Voice of Amon) site and found out that his anime dream date is... -drumroll- ROBIN! XD I fell out laughing when I found that out! Isn't that nifty? You guys should really check out his site at He's got some hilarious demos and stuffs. Well, see you next chapter!)


End file.
